This invention relates to a weather resistant, tamper resistant, sturdy and legible temporary license plate.
License plates have been the same way since the first metal plate was manufactured in prison. The inmates continue to make the plates by stamping them out of metal by changing the alpha numeric character for each different plate. The process is slow and quite expensive. The various states also have temporary plates or stickers which allows an individual to drive a new purchased vehicle for a limited period of time prior to purchasing the permanent plate. Different states utilize various types of temporary permits for these newly purchased vehicles. These methods vary from adhesive faced stickers which are many times improperly affixed to windows of the vehicle allowing the expiration date to be altered or making it difficult to determine the validity of the temporary permit by an individual in a passing patrol vehicle. In Colorado, a flimsy paper permit is placed into a plastic sleeved cover with a heavy backed paper insert and is then closed with a clip similar to a paper clip. The permit is easily removed and the expiration date altered denying the state revenue for the time the vehicle is driven without valid permanent plates. The plastic sleeve further causes distortion to the viewer and allows moisture into the permit making it difficult to read and causes havoc to a permit being used legitimately.
Currently, in Colorado at least, when a new or used vehicle is purchased, a dealer fills in the expiration date on the temporary sticker and attaches the temporary plate to the vehicle as previously indicated.
Other states utilize adhesive faced stickers which are attached to the window of a automobile and many times are applied improperly allowing them to be altered or illegible from view.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive weather resistant, tamper resistant, sturdy and legible license plate which could replace either the permanent metal plate or the temporary sticker.